Youth of The Nation
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny go to school thinking it's an ordinary day. Well Pony has a bad feeling about it all. But what could possibly happen? WARNING:Character Death
1. Default Chapter

:S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders I know...So umm read and review...

Youth Of The Nation

Pony's P.O.V.

I was on my way walking to school with my pal Johnny. Me and Darry had just got in another fight. Im just lucky he didn't hit me. Today is going to suck. Besides we have to take a math test, I just have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen. Just call it Deja Vu. But I ignored the feeling and sooner or later we arrived. Johnny walked a little ahead of me. Two-Bit was already there flirting with Marcia. I rolled my eyes. Would he ever grow up?

"Hey Pony." Oh great he noticed me. I gave him a weak forced smile.

"Hey Two-Bit." He grinned his goofy grin at me. He then pointed and nodded in Marcia's direction and said,

"Marcia invited us to her Birthday party tonight."He said grinning.

"Cool." I managed to mutter. A soc Marcia invited us greasers to her party? Unbelievable. Maybey things were starting to look up.

Just then the bell rang and all the kids hanging around outside ran inside. I went to my math class and sat next to my friends Johnny and Patrick. The teacher passed out the tests and told us to get started. So I started awnsering the questions as best as I could. WQhen I heard a girl scream and a gun shot. My whole class and other classes ran out. II gasped when I saw a girl laying on the ground covered in blood. I heard more screams. I looked up some gothic kid was shooting more kids and was grinning like a maniac. I paled I knew who that kid was. His name is Michael. He used to be my friend in kindergarten. Until I left him and had neww friends. I couldn't think because his gun was pointed at a girl, a certain long read headed girl. Cherry! My eyes went wide and I rean infront of her taking two bullets to the chest. I fell down in shock. Cherry screamed. I bearly looked up to see Two-Bit scream "PONYBOY." Then I heard more screams. Then I blacked out.

Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye

I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared

Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school

But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took two to the chest

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing

Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because

chorus:  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation

Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
She was given the world  
With every chance to excel

Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proud  
But no respect for herself

She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations  
Just different faces

Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told her  
She deserved much better

Johnny boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules  
So you would think he was cool

He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide

It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then

You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt  
With the sound of a gat

chorus

Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain

That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind

I guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know

There's got to be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists...

:There Ya go...Im not sure If I should continue or not...rr


	2. The REAL Chapter 2

:Thanx for everyone that reviewed and funkypuppy88 one question for ya pal...How the hell am I trying to get Sympathy? Telling people Im not going to finish my stories? Gosh no offense but if it's that then your a dumbass. I decided to on some more stories on Outsiders. Here's a chapter for the people who appriciate it. It's dedicated to the Columbine and Colorado kids.

Youth of the nation:Chapter 2

All I felt was darkness surrounding me. I could hear the voices faintly around me, whispering things. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital. I looked around and spotted a nurse. She had short curly blonde hair, with dazzling blue eyes and rosy red lips. She looked up and I saw that I was awake.

"Oh..hi there..My name's Nurse Cunningham."She said smiling.

"Where am I?" I asked. Even though I knew, I thought I could get some awnsers out of her.

She kinda paled, before replying. "You were shot."

My eyes went wide. I got shot? but how? None of it made sense.

She must of saw my surprised face, because she then said that there was a shooting at my school. I was confused, scared and angry. That's when I realized something. What happened to Two-Bit and Johnny.

As if Nurse Cunningham read my mind, she told me that there were some people out there waiting to see if I were okay. I watched as she left to go tell them the news that I was fine.

A couple minutes later, I was crushed in a giant hug by my friends and family. Nurse Cunningham smiled at us. I was really happy that Two-Bit and Johnny were okay. Darry and Soda were crying. Dally and Steve were quiet, but I could tell their concern for me. I smiled tiredly. Nurse Cunningham sencing I was sleepy, told the others I needed my rest. As I fell asleep I remembered all the people that were there for me.

:Ok..There ya go...Im sorry it sucked! I'll admit I suck at Grammer...And I know I need Spellcheck...But Oh well...RR And Thanx to Ember91...You rock! I read your reviews Thanx your really nice...Thanx to everyonelse as well!


End file.
